video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Common Enemy
A Common Enemy '''was a virtual representation of one of Adéwalé's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Description Adéwalé, now stranded on Saint-Domingue, sought out the intended recipient of the Templar parcel. Dialogue Adéwalé woke up on a beach, and noticed a woman being attacked. * '''Overseer: ''(Dirty sow.)'' * Woman: ''(No!)'' * Overseer: ''(This will cost you an ear.)'' * Adéwalé: (Bully.) The Templar can wait. This woman must not suffer. With a machete he found on the beach, Adéwalé killed the overseer and saved the woman. * Woman: ''(Thank God. Sorry.) I have nothing to offer but thanks.'' * Adéwalé: Nothing else is needed. As a boy, I fled the same fate. * Woman: ''Why would you risk recapture?'' * Adéwalé: Men of principle know the bigger risk is to turn away. I am looking for Bastienne Josèphe. Do you know her? '' * '''Woman: '(Of course not!) But any "fine gentlemen" may lead you to her. Too late for this one. Find another in town. * Adéwalé: The thanks is now mine. Do you have a place of refuge? * Woman: ''My family awaits in the mountains. (Beyond the mountains, more mountains.)'' * Adéwalé: (God be with you.) Adéwalé set out to find a gentleman, Louis Godin, who would lead him to Bastienne. * Godin: ''Madame Josèphe's women are the finest outside Paris. Mark my words though: Guzan has eyes only for me. I'm on my way there now, to present her with a gift. '' * Man: ''Enjoy yourself, sir. And fear not. You'll meet no competition from me. My heart is too weak!'' Adéwalé tailed the man to a brothel, where he overheard a conversation between Bastienne and Governor de Fayet. * Bastienne: ''You think me a traitor!'' * De Fayet: ''Slaves will be safer for it. '' * Bastienne: ''(Mr. Governor), if they felt safe at the plantation, do you think they would rebel?'' * De Fayet: ''Of course. It is their animal nature. Violence is the only currency that motivates them. Like coin, to you. If you want to protect your African friends, spread the word. Quiet them down. Otherwise...'' * Bastienne: ''You need not describe. I know what you do. '' * De Fayet: ''I could not raise a hand to hurt a fly. But the Overseers have every right to discipline as they see fit.'' * Bastienne: ''That will not be necessary. I will deliver your message. The cost will be high.'' * De Fayet: ''We will both profit by it.'' * Bastienne: ''Is there any other service you require, (Governor)?'' * De Fayet: ''An old man like me? I dare say Guzan has exhausted me already.'' * Bastienne: ''Then show yourself out.'' Adéwalé approached Bastienne. * Adéwalé: ''Madame Josèphe. Expecting a package?'' * Bastienne: ''It, but not you. Where is (the Admiral)? I see. And do you mean for me to meet the same fate? Look around. One threat, and these men will end you. '' * Adéwalé: ''I bring no threat. Tell me, how do the Templars allow you to carry on like this?'' * Bastienne: ''I am only the messenger. But before you judge, remember the Templar coin, like any, will buy the freedom of men like you. I know this mark. '' * Adéwalé: ''You know nothing. '' * Bastienne: ''You have the brand of a slave, the eloquence of a scholar... hands of a sailor... and an Assassin's hood. Few weapons. I think the storm stranded you. What do you need? A ship? Shelter? These things can be had for the price of this parcel. '' * Adéwalé: ''I need nothing I (can't) win for myself. But prove that what you promise is true, and perhaps something can be arranged.'' * Bastienne: ''Is this your game? Very well. Then you will do me a favor. Augusin Dieufort is a very secretive man. First, find his plantation contact, and give him this message from the (Governor). Augustin will give you all the proof you need. Repeat this password: Si li pas dodo crab la va manger (If you don't go to sleep, the crab will eat you.)'' * Adéwalé: ''(If you don't go to sleep, the crab will eat you.)'' * Bastienne: ''(Not bad.) A convincing baritone. Now, I suggest you leave, before my admirers get suspicious.'' Outcome Adéwalé received information on where he could start his investigation Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Freedom Cry